Take Off Your Colours
by myownwayx
Summary: Wills worried about Kurt; he isn't the happy go lucky boy who auditioned for Glee. But finding out what's wrong with him is going to give more questions then answers. Bad summary. Will/Kurt Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Looking back on it all, Kurt realised it was at the age of five that he wanted to be someone. He had been sat on a horrible uncomfortable red plastic chair, staring out of the window of his fathers garage. It was meant to be his day off; they were supposed to go to the park, to the cinema, to do something other then this. At the age of five Kurt realised that his father was struggling, both as a single parent but with money. Maybe they clashed together. Kurt didn't really think he took a lot of his fathers money. But that's when he wanted everything to change. When he realised he wanted to be more then someone in this small town. At the age of five Kurt already had a strong sense of what it felt like to not belong. And he knew he didn't belong there. No, at the age of five he decided that he was going to be someone special. Someone who could get as far away from this small cow town as possible.

Kurt had no idea that, that small decision his mind had had made at the age of five would play a part of him lying unconscious in a hospital bed after being found by his Spanish teacher in an ally behind a dingy bar down town. He had no idea that, that small decision would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

Kurt stared at the food on his plate in the lunch hall and groaned. Mercedes looked at him, her dark eyes staring deep into his soul. "Can I help you?" Kurt asked, his bitchy tone in place like normal.

"You've not eaten." She states. He's pushing the food back and forth on his plate as though it's just something he can play with. He shrugs his shoulders. "Is everything okay?" Kurt spent most of his life only having his father to talk to, he didn't know how to handle having someone constantly there for him to talk to. At first his and Mercedes friendship consisted of mainly them talking fashion or music, but somewhere along the lines he had let her in. He wasn't too sure when it had happened or why, but he had a friend now. He wasn't too sure what that meant exactly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." He shrugs.

"You didn't come to Finns for an after Glee club party." Mercedes says. "Where did you go?" Kurt wondered if he had missed something exciting. Normally after Glee club parties (they had one every week after Glee, this normally involved going to one of their houses and just hanging out. Kurt had never invited any of them back to his house) were just spent with them singing more songs, Kurt didn't understand the ritual though he liked it, it felt normal, right... "Kurt!"

"Oh right... Gucci had a sale on." Kurt smiles. "I brought these amazing sun glasses." He says excitedly. There's something in his voice that Mercedes can't quite place. It's false and it doesn't belong in her friends normally happy voice.

"But it's winter now. Why would you buy sun glasses when the only sun you're going to get is in brochures for the Bahamas or something?" Mercedes questioned. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Because I can." He said simply. Mercedes rolled her eyes; sometimes she thought that the boy had more money then sense. "I'm going to class. See you later?"

"Glee rehearsal at four." Mercedes smiles, though inside she is frowning; Kurt is carrying an untouched tray of food to the bin, she watches as he scrapes it in before leaving the tray on the side before he dances out of the lunch hall.

The day goes by slowly. He has Spanish and Mr Schuester smiles at him. Even though he isn't supposed to he always shows special attention to his glee kids, whether its an extra smile or a bright hello. Kurt just shrugs his smile off; he's already an outcast in the school he doesn't want teachers pet to be added to the list of insults he gets when he's receiving slushie after slushie in his face. Kurt doesn't know much about Spanish, only that it's a language he doesn't need to know. He isn't planning on going to Spain any time soon, and if he was to go to Spain he'd have an encourage of publicists, stylists who could just talk Spanish for him. He was going to be someone when he was older. Someone who didn't need to learn Spanish.

He opened his book, propped one arm on the desk and leant his chin against his palm. He stared at the foreign words and closed his eyes. He was tired. He hadn't got in till four and his alarm had gone off a horrid three hours later. His head lulled to the side and soon he was falling asleep. Kurt wasn't too sure what he was dreaming of, he just knew it was dark and he was scared. When someone tapped him on his shoulder he jumped, making a startled noise that had the class erupting in laughter.

"Kurt... are you okay?" It was Mr Schuester. Kurt frowned. Why did he have to look so... puppy like. "Kurt."

"Fine. Sorry." Kurt shook his head. His Spanish teacher didn't look too convinced though. Kurt looked away from his worried gaze and turned to the page he was supposed to be reading. The words he didn't understand made his head hurt.

The lesson passed slowly, Kurt fiddled with his pens, drawing insignificant doodles on work sheets. All the while he could feel Wills eyes on him. When the bell went he couldn't get out of his seat any faster then what he did.

"Kurt... can I see you please?" Kurt wanted to scream. Instead he put his equipment away at a slow pace. He fiddled with the strap of his expensive bag and stared at his teacher as all the students filed out. "Kurt, you know you can talk to me. I'm here."

"What's there to talk about?" Kurt asked, his tone worried.

"You've been distracted lately." Will says, moving around his desk and perching on the corner. Kurt stands in front of him, hands over his chest defensive. "In Spanish it's as though you're not here. You're flunking out on this subject. You know the school curriculum you need an additional language to graduate." Kurt rolled his eyes and Will just stared at him. "It's like you're not Kurt any more. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Kurt replied. "I'm late for my next class."

"Go... I'll see you in Glee?"

"Yeah." Kurt shrugs his shoulders and walks out of the class. He has a free period and they both know it.

Will sighed as he watched his flamboyant student walk away. He had no idea what had gotten into him; but he was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

Kurt was late to Glee. Mainly because his English teacher had given him a hard time about an essay he hadn't bothered to complete. He had handed in a half finished report on Hamlet. He had replied sarcastically that at least he had done something, which was more then what some of the jocks in the school had done. He had also laughed that they probably hadn't snapped the spines of the book, nor did they even know who had wrote the famous play. He had earned himself an hour detention for Thursday and told the teacher curtly that he wouldn't be attended, and writing his name on the pink slip would be a waste of ink and paper. This had earned him detention for the following week too.

When he walked into the auditorium he saw that they were all dancing to 'I Am What I Am' Kurt glared at Finn who was dancing around, wearing a blond wig. There was no way he would be singing this song at Nationals. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"So nice of you to join us." Will said, he was worried about his student. Kurt was never late.

"Mrs Lloyd wanted me." Kurt said, his tone flat. "Sorry." He added, but with no emotion.

"Well now you're here we can start this show for real." Mercedes said a grin playing across her face. Kurt smiled too. It was easy to smile around Mercedes, especially when she wasn't asking questions about his well being.

Glee went on for a long hour. Normally for Kurt he loved the singing and the dancing; it would all help him become a star in the future but right now all the extra physical activity was making his head swim. "Are you okay, Kurt?" Will asked, his worried tone reflecting on his beautiful features.

"I... Yeah." Kurt put a hand on the piano he was standing by to gain his composure. Standing still so suddenly had made his head swim even more. The floor was rising and before he knew it he had met it with a heavy thud. The music stopped and everyone stood around him, Rachel gasped.

Will bent down immediately. "Kurt... can you hear me?" Will asked. "Finn, get the nurse." Finn nodded his head, looked one last time at Kurt before running to the nurses station. Kurt's eyes moved slightly. "Kurt." Will said, louder this time.

"Mm...what happened?" Kurt asked, his eyes opening wearily.

"You blacked out." Will said. "Right, the shows over. Kids go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

None of them argued, they were all worried about their friend. That's what Glee was now; a friendship group. Rachel hadn't even protested about cutting Glee short, she too was scared. Mercedes hung around. "Kurt, do you want me to stay?"

"No. I'm fine. Honest." Kurt said, he went to nod but his head felt heavy.

"I'll phone you tonight." Mercedes promised. "See you Mr Schue." She said before walking away. Will looked apprehensively at Kurt who was now holding his head.

"Has this happened before?" He asked, just as the nurse came rushing in, a panting Finn behind her.

"What happened?" She asked, crouching down beside a pale Kurt.

"He blacked out." Will said, he signalled to Finn that he should leave.

"Hope you feel better man." Finn said before grabbing his backpack and leaving.

"I'm fine." Kurt said but his voice was weak.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" The nurse asked, she had brought along a first aid emergency bag, taken out a blood pressure pump. She tested it, he winced as the arm band tightened around his small arms.

"No." Kurt answered truthfully.

"You're sugar levels are probably low. Feel tired? Headache?"

"Yeah." Kurt sighed.

"You need to eat. Once you have a full meal inside you, will give you energy. But you need a good nights sleep. By the looks of those bags under your eyes it doesn't seem like you've had one of those in a while."

Kurt groaned, he needed to get better concealer. He didn't say anything though. "So he can go home?"

"Yes. Though i wouldn't recommend him drive."

"I'll drive him home." Will said. The nurse nodded.

"You don't have to." Kurt said, he didn't want his teacher to see where he lived. He was ashamed.

"Yes. I do." Will said sternly. "I'm not arguing. Come on." Will helped Kurt up. Normally Kurt would have refused but he was too weak to do anything on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 **

Kurt sat in the car staring out of the window, he was tired; exhausted sounded like a better word. He wanted to rest his head against the window of the car but it looked dirty. He didn't want to look at his teacher either. Will always had a way where he could see that something was wrong with his students and he always wanted to try and make them better. Kurt didn't think there was anything wrong with him.

"So, you live with your dad?" Will asked starting a conversation. He didn't really know much about Kurt. He was the quietest kid in his class, though he knew he could be loud; especially when he sang.

"Yes." Kurt said, he wasn't in the mood for conversation or for bonding with his teacher.

"Where's your Mom?"

"Died. When i was a kid." Kurt said, he looked down. He didn't think about his mom much. When he did, it was normally when he was angry with his dad and he screamed to anyone that would listen (which tended to be no one) asking why his mom would leave him like she did. Now he realised that it wasn't his mothers fault; she had died, God had taken her from him. He stopped hating his mom for leaving and turned his hate on God instead.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Will said. He kicked himself mentally. He should read his students personal files, especially those in the Glee club.

"Not your fault." Kurt shrugged.

The car fell into an awkward silence. Will concentrated on driving, and Kurt just stared out of the window. A few minutes later Kurt recognised the street and sighed. "You can drop me off here."

"I'd like to talk to your father."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked panicked.

"Let him know what happened today." Will said, he could see that his student was going to argue. "No matter what you say to try and persuade me not to Kurt, I'm going to talk to him. You can pout about it, and it will get you no where. Or you can come in too and show your father that there isn't anything for him to worry about." Kurt groaned. He didn't want to see his father. He didn't want Will to see his father. Right now he just wanted to go bed and sleep.

The car stopped and they both got out. Will followed Kurt up the drive way. He looked around. The area wasn't what he had imagined Kurt to live in. In his head he thought Kurt would live on the upper side of town. With white gates and greener than green grass. This... the white fence was chipped, the lawn covered in car parts from his dads garage. Will didn't comment though, he could tell that his student was embarrassed about it.

Kurt opened the door and Will followed him in behind. The house was small, cluttered but tidy. Kurt's father was sat at the table. He looked up. "Dad, this is Mr Schuester." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Is there a problem?" His father asked looking between his son and teacher.

"Kurt blacked out today. I drove him home."

"Kurt. Are you okay?" His father asked, he looked his son up and down checking him for any sign of injury; he couldn't see any.

"I'm fine, dad." Kurt said, his tone bored.

"What happened?" His father turned back to Will who was quietly watching the scene unfold.

"He hadn't had anything to eat." Will answered. "The nurse looked him over. Said that was why."

"I'll make you something." Kurt's father said.

"I don't feel hungry." Kurt replied.

"I don't care. You didn't eat last night." Will frowned at that. "You're the Glee teacher right?"

"Yes..."

"I get that winning Nationals is important. I do. But late night rehearsals every night? He has other school priorities too." Kurt looked down, he cursed under his breath and waited for his teacher to deny everything.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'll make sure that him and my other students realise that although the competition is important, school and keeping healthy is more important." Kurt's father was slightly taken back, he had expected the teacher to argue.

"Right, yeah." He said awkwardly. "Kurt you got homework or something."

"Yeah." Kurt said and headed to the study without looking back at his teacher.

"Thanks for bringing him home." Kurt's father said.

"Was no trouble. I hope he's okay; he's a good kid." Will made his exit, his head spinning. Kurt was going out every night? Where? And why would he lie about it to his father and use Glee as an excuse? Kurt was on his mind the whole way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

Will had no idea what he was supposed to do. He wasn't too sure if there was anything he could do. He knew that he wanted to help Kurt; it was clear he needed it. He kicked himself mentally when he realised the younger boy had been crying out silently for help for weeks; maybe even more then that.

During Kurt's audition Will could see that there had been so much life in his performance, in his body, soul... week by week a little bit had been drained away. He wasn't as energetic in his dances, he hadn't moved as fast or as graceful. Will sighed when he realised the amount of mistakes Kurt had made. Mistakes it was clear were made because he was clearly exhausted.

"He's been lying to his father?" Emma asked. Will knew she was the only person he could go and talk to. He wondered about maybe just getting Kurt to go and see him. But he felt as though he wanted to help him. He felt that he owed that to him.

"Said he's been rehearsing every night, by the sound of how worried his father was I'm guessing he doesn't come back till late." Will replied. Emma looked at him, watching every line on his handsome face. She couldn't help but think he looked even cuter when he worried. She admired that about him, most of the teachers didn't really care; a lot of the teachers in the school were more like Sue which she thought was a shame. If more teachers were like Will then the school wouldn't have the reputation that it did.

She snapped her eyes shut and opened them again trying to remember what Will had just said; sometimes it was easier just losing herself in his eyes then concentrating on what he is saying. "Maybe you should try and talk to him."

"He doesn't want to, I tried talking to him. He just pushed away." Will sighed.

"Maybe talk to him again? Put him in a situation where he can't walk away?" She suggested.

"Like what?"

"You're a teacher Will. I'm sure you'll find some way to get him alone and in a position not to be able to walk away."

"Detention?" Will thought out loud. "Punish him for not wanting to talk about his feelings?"

"You said he was distracted in class, pick it on that. You need to talk to him."

"I.. That could work. Thank you Emma." Will grinned at her. "I'll see you at lunch." She nodded her head and watched him walk away, her eyes trailing down his back slowly before snapping back up.

Will walked to Spanish an extra step in his walk. He was going to talk to Kurt tonight whether the younger boy liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The next opportunity Will had to talk to Kurt was the following day at Glee. Will was glad to see that Kurt was more his old self then he had been in a while. Though he could see that it was false, he was glad that he was the only one who could see it. When Kurt had walked in, everyone had asked how he was. He had blushed at the attention, almost bashful, told everyone that he was fine and that it was just a one off thing. Will hoped that it would be a one time thing, but he could see beneath the concealer and see the bags under his eyes. He wondered if Kurt was still going out. He'd have to ask him.

The hour and a half was spent with them practising their routines for sectionals, and Will found himself looking more at Kurt then at the rest of his students. It was as though he was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame, and he couldn't stop looking at him. Kurt if he noticed didn't say anything to him or even acknowledge his presence. Once Glee was over the students as normal drifted slowly. Rachel dancing a little longer, Finn watching her; Quinn watching Finns attraction grow more and more each day, and Puck watching Quinn. Will was surprised he could keep up with everything, and deep down he was glad that his high school life was very much over.

"Kurt, can we talk?" Will asked, he hated that he didn't sound confident. Damn it he was a teacher; talking to a student, and getting them to talk shouldn't be this hard, though he figured that the two things were actually quite different.

"Sure." Kurt said, shrugging it off. Mercedes looked at him worriedly. "Meet you at my baby?" He said, his 'baby' being his precious car. Mercedes nodded; they were going shopping for some fierce clothes for Sectionals, or in Kurt's case, some more fierce clothes for school. She waved goodbye to Will who smiled back and watched everyone else file out.

"So, how have you been?" Will started. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine." Kurt said defensively. It was Wills turn to roll his eyes.

"You've been lying to your father." Will stated.

"So? What's that to you?"

"It's my concern because you've been lying to your father about Glee." Will said, getting agitated.

"So? It isn't a school matter."

"No, what you do outside of school isn't a school matter, but when you're failing classes, being distracted in lessons, then that's when it becomes a school matter."

"I..."

"You are. I looked at your reports. You're falling behind, and you're a smart kid Kurt. What's going on?"

"Why does there have to be something going on? So what... I'm distracted. I'm a teenager. It's what we do." Kurt said, crossing an arm over his chest.

"Going out every night till late... that's not you."

"How would you know?" Kurt said, anger rising in him. Who did he think he was to talk to him like that? He wasn't a friend. He was a teacher. Someone who was going to help him get to the top, not for his sake but so they could feel good at the end of the day.

"Because the boy that auditioned for Glee, is not the boy that is standing in front of me now." Kurt didn't say anything, he just looked down. Had he changed? No, he hadn't. He was lying. Wanting him to be better so he could feel good about winning. He wanted to feel as though he was being a good teacher in acting concerned, but he didn't care. Not really. "Just, where are you going at night? Have you got yourself a boyfriend? Cause if you have that's okay." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I haven't." He muttered. He wondered if he wanted one. No. He was too busy becoming a star to want attachments to the heart. When he's shining bright then he'd have the pick of who to claim his heart, till then he was happy to wait. Happy to wait and stare at Finn when he got the chance.

"Okay, so where do you go? With friends?" Kurt rolled his eyes. Why would he waste time with friends? Becoming a star was far too important. "Please. Just tell me and then you can leave."

"Fine. I have a job." Kurt said. Will raised an eyebrow. "Can I go now?"

"What job?"

"I told you where I go Mr Schuster. You said I could go. I'll see you tomorrow in Spanish." With that Kurt grabbed his bag and walked out of the auditorium, leaving Will for the first time in a while completely speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

It had been a long day and all Will wanted to do was go home, sit back on the sofa, maybe have a beer and just relax. Though of course that wasn't what Terri had in store for him. The minute he had walked in she had started listing everything that had gone wrong in her day. She was considering going into early maternity leave because all the stress of folding and selling 'sheets and things' were causing too much pressure on her. She had moaned for twenty minutes that she didn't want to get high blood pressure, and all Will could think of was that he was sure he had high blood pressure right now.

"Honestly, Will. Is it too much to ask for you to do some of the house work when you get in?" Terri said, moving on from stressing about work. Will looked around; their apartment was spotless... in fact he was kind of freaked out about how clean it was.

"There isn't anything to clean up Ter..."

"Do you know how much damage a messy environment can have on our baby, Will?" She placed her hands on her stomach and looked at her husband with large eyes. "Do you want our baby to come out ugly? His nose where his eyes should be? Cause that's what will happen if you don't help tidy up. Honestly, I cook your dinner every night Will. It's the least you can do..."

"The least I can do? Terri. I work all day. You do 4 hours a day, and most of that time you're sat on your ass gossiping with Howard. My Mom worked all throughout her pregnancy with me. So don't give me you can't do anything. You're the one that keeps going on about needing your pottery bar card so if you go on early maternity leave you're going to loose money, and we're pushed thin as it is..."

"And if you just went into accountancy..."

"My dream is to be a teacher!" Will shouted. "I want to help children reach their full potential, not sit behind a desk and be miserable my whole life!"

"You'll be miserable bringing in money for your family?"

"For you to spend in Potter Bar...yes!" Will shouted. "You know what... I can't deal with this right now. Ever since you got pregnant you've been on my case twenty four seven. And i get that your hormones are playing up but you're hell to be around right now, and i just can't. I'll see you later."

Will grabbed his keys and headed out of the house. He didn't drive, he was planning on having a few drinks and didn't want the stress of coming back in the morning for his car. The bar he went to was small and off the side of town. It was dingy and lifeless and he liked going there because he could sense other peoples problems and always thought that if he knew other people had problems, his wouldn't seem much in comparison. It worked... or maybe that was the alcohol that he brought there that worked.

He sat at the bar and looked around. He wasn't a whiskey drinker but right then he needed something to drown the misery he was feeling. He was miserable with his wife; had been for a long time now but he didn't want to end it. Nothing was completely unfixable. He had hoped that maybe having a baby would be the cure to their problems but now he thought himself unfair for bringing a baby into an unhappy household.

He downed the drink, shivering slightly and then giving into the warm feeling that flooded through him. As he waited for another drink he took time to look around, he noticed all the unhappy faces and toasted to them in his mind, hoping like his that their problems would be sorted out soon. He continued to look around the room, he frowned when he noticed a familiar face. His first thought was that he was too young to be in here, his second was more of a reaction... he stood up and headed to the door.

Why was Kurt following an older man out of the club? Will didn't know, but he was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 **

Will froze when he saw the man push Kurt against the wall, Kurt groaned; pushing his back and hips against the man. Will shook with disgust at what he was seeing. "Get off him!" He shouted, the drink disappearing from his system instantly.

Kurt turned his head, he had recognised that voice. He felt his blood go cold and he shook, scared of what was going to happen. The man laughed, pushing him harder against the wall. "Find your own slut." Kurt felt his cheeks burn red with shame, he didn't dare look at his teacher, though when he closed his eyes he could see Wills disappointed face staring at him.

"Get off him, now!" Will shouted again, moving closer this time.

"I paid for him, money up front. He's mine for the night. Go inside you'll find yourself another slut, or wait till I'm done!"

Will glared at the man who had his body pressed against Kurt's back, the younger boy was still pressed against the brick wall he was almost hugging it protectively. The man glared at Will; "Why are you still here? Told you to get your own slut." Will shook with anger and walked forward, he grabbed hold of the mans shoulder and pulled him away, once the man was turned around Will raised his fist and slammed it hard against the mans face. The man stumbled back holding his jaw. Will glared at him, the adrenaline in his system reducing the thumping pain in his fist.

"What the fuck?" The balding man growled. Will glared at him, going to raise his fist again but the man shook his head. "He's not worth it anyway." The man spat in Kurt's direction and holding his jaw he walked back into the bar cursing.

Will looked at Kurt waiting for Him to say something but Kurt just stood against the wall. He wrapped his arms around his waist and stared at the floor. Will took in his appearance, he was wearing bright red jeans that caught everyones attention, Will didn't want to think about how many mens eyes ran up Kurt's thin thighs. Kurt was wearing a thin yet tight white tee that was practically see through. Will could definitely see why men would look twice.

"This is your job?" Will said hastily. His voice full of judgment. Kurt shrunk at his voice. "You... You sell yourself?" Kurt looked down he couldn't meet his teachers eyes.

"I...I..."

"You what?" Will laughed harshly. "You sell yourself for money?" Kurt looked down again, he couldn't look at him. It was all too much. Kurt turned his back going to walk away but will grabbed his arm, and turned him around. He slammed him against the wall making Kurt whimper.

"Ouch, you're hurting me." Kurt moaned as will gripped his arm tight, keeping him in place.

"Did they ever hurt you like this?" Will groaned, his breath tickling Kurt's nose. The stench of alcohol making Kurt feel sick. "Why would you do something like this?" Will demanded, but he didn't give him chance to answer before he started to talk again. "You could have got seriously hurt, or worse. They... Why Kurt? Why?"

"I... I needed the money." Kurt shouted, "You don't get anywhere in life if you haven't got money. I want to be a star, you can't be anything if you come from this going no where town. money is my ticket out of this dump." Kurt shouted, his voice echoing around them. Will, shocked he had never heard Kurt sound so angry like that before dropped his hand and moved back giving Kurt the space to move away.

Kurt looked up at him waiting for will to say something, but his teacher was standing shock still. Kurt went to say something but didn't know what to say, instead he just ran home, wondering what was going to happen now that his teacher knew his secret.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 **

Kurt sat on his porch trying to regain control of his breathing. He had ran home, and even though the hours of dance practices he did daily, he had still got a stitch and deemed himself unfit. He held onto his side and tried to stop shaking. Everything was going to go to hell now that Mr Sheuster knew. He was sure he was going to be sent to hours on end of therapy, that would be getting of lightly though, prostitution was illegal... Will wouldn't send him to the police would he? Kurt stood up, his blood was pumping adrenaline through his veins and all knew this had to be sorted out. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if this wasn't sorted out, let alone go back to school.

Kurt, despite the pain in his side from running home took off again. The streets became a blur as he ran to his Spanish teachers house. He wondered what he was going to say now that he was here. It was late, and wasn't his wife pregnant? He bit his lip before ringing the door bell. Within a minute the door opened and a tired looking Will was standing in front of him.

"Kurt... what are you...?"

"Please don't send me to the police." Kurt spilled uncontrollably.

"Hey, calm down. Come inside, you're freezing." Will said, his voice soft. Kurt was ushered inside and looked around the apartment, it was nice and homely. He found himself smiling softly. "I'll make you some hot chocolate yeah, we can talk about this." Kurt nodded his head, he hadn't had hot chocolate since he was kid.

Kurt sits on the white leather sofa, he tries to calm down but he's still terrified of what's going to happen now. A few minutes later Will walks into the room holding two mugs of hot chocolate, he hands one to Kurt who cradles the hot china in his hand, letting the warmth run through his body, he stares at the floor. He tries to distract his thoughts by dwelling on the fact that the carpet doesn't match the furniture, but as Will sits next to him the reason why he is here presses forward.

"You don't have to tell me why you do it." Will says, he doesn't think he can handle this. He's never had a student who was a prostitute. He'd never have expected that student to be Kurt if he had. Kurt was sweet, soft... fragile. This was just so mixed up.

"I don't?" Kurt asked surprised. He had expected Will to ask him one hundred and seventy three questions on why he does what he does.

"No... it's not my place to know."

"So you're going to make me talk to someone else?" Kurt asked a little panicked.

"No. Not if you don't want to. But i do want you to stop."

"I..."

"Please." Will sounded desperate, and Kurt stared at him. He looked worried and scared for him. "You could get seriously hurt Kurt. What would your father do or say if something happened to you? He's already lost your mother, I'm sure you don't want him to lose you too." Will knew it was probably a dirty move what he just did, but he doubted anything else he could say would work. It seemed to too, Kurt looked down, his eyes welling up with fresh tears before they began to fall. Will took the mug of steaming hot chocolate and placed it on the table. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him close.

"I... I was so stupid." Kurt sobbed against Wills strong chest. Will just held him tighter, his hands running up and down the younger boys back slowly, calmingly. "I... I didn't think about him. Just thought... I..."

"Shh," Will whispered against his ear. "It's going to be okay now." Will promised. Though he was a little unsure whether or not they would be okay. Kurt leant against him, breathing in the comforting smell of his Spanish teacher. Kurt continued to sob, letting everything out. His tired body sagged against Will and he found himself falling to sleep.

Will held him tight, he looked down when he realised the younger boy had fallen asleep and smiled softly. He knew he should probably wake him up and take him home, but it was late and they were both exhausted. He stood up and picked Kurt up, he sighed when he realised just how light Kurt was. He carried him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed, he pulled the cover over him and went to go to the front room but Kurt had tangled his fingers in Wills shirt and pulled him close. Will didn't want to wake him, instead he sat down on the bed and held Kurt as he slept. Will smiled and started to play with Kurt's soft hair trying to soothe the younger boy into a more peaceful sleep, as he himself started to fall asleep against him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 **

Will woke up to the sound of whimpering. Confused he blinked his eyes open. When he saw Kurt half draped on his chest, the memories of last night caught up with him and he made himself more alert. Kurt whimpered again, his body moving as he did so. Will knew that he shouldn't wake him up from his nightmare, but there was something so terrifyingly heart breaking about watching Kurt suffer. Slowly, he brought his hand to Kurt's cheek and idly let his fingers caress soft skin as he whispered his name. Fear shot through Kurt and with a loud scream he woke up and fell back onto the floor, his whole body trembling.

Kurt's eye took in the unfamiliar room he was in and frowned. Where was he? He looked up at he person who had touched him and frowned when he saw his Spanish teacher staring at him with concern flooded in his eyes. He wrapped his shirt around him more, trying to put together the foggy pieces in his mind. When he remembered he felt his body froze. Will knew. Will knew everything. The thought made him sick to his stomach and he shot up from the floor and raced to the bathroom, tired legs stumbling on the floor as he bent over to the toilet, throwing up what little was in his stomach.

"Kurt..." Will's voice was soft, there was no judgement or anything of the sort in his voice. No accusation, no mocking. Just worried. Will bent down and rubbed his back softly as Kurt continued to throw up, all that was coming out was the sickening taste of bile. When Kurt's stopped he flushed the toilet, his hands shaking, before leaning back against Will's hand; it was hot and comforting and the simple gesture made him feel cared for. Of course his mind screamed at him that Will was only doing it because he pitied him. Will wanted to save him, wanted to be the hero. At that moment, Kurt didn't mind. Just for a little while, Kurt wanted to be saved.

The comforting hand pulled away and Kurt immediately fell lost and cold without it there. He turned his head slowly, watching as Will stood up and rummaged through the cupboard under the sink. He pulled up and smiled softly, handing Kurt a toothbrush that was still in it's wrapper. "Here." He whispers. Kurt takes it, willing his hands to stop shaking.

"Lets get you cleaned up yeah? A nice bath, I'll put your clothes in the wash and for now you can wear something of mine." Kurt nodded, he was numb. His brain couldn't understand why Will was being so nice to him. It didn't make sense. Will helped him up and Kurt brushed his teeth mechanically, his arm moving without even thinking about it. Behind him, Will started to run him a bath.

"You'll be okay on your own?" Will asked, his voice still sickeningly soft. Kurt wasn't too sure if he liked it. Why wasn't Will screaming at him, telling him that he was wrong, dirty? Or was he just trying to clean him up so he could send him home, feeling better with himself for at least attempting to help.

"I...Yeah." Kurt nodded, his eyes down. The thought of Will just wanting to clean him up and go made his heart sore.

"I'll leave the door open a bit. So if you do need me, just call okay?" Kurt nodded again. As Will walked out he brushed a hand against his shoulder. Kurt sighed and took his clothes off. He stepped into the bath and didn't even wince as boiling water burnt against his skin. He watched as his pale skin turned red and slowly reached for the cold water.

Kurt didn't know how long he was in the bath for. All he knew was that he had somehow managed to wash himself and his hair and get changed into the clothes that Will had left in the doorway. When Will saw Kurt come out of the bathroom, his immediate reaction was to go over to him and hug him. To scoop him up in his arms and promise that no one was ever going to hurt him again. Instead he just smiled.

"How about breakfast, and then we talk yeah?" He asked. Kurt gulped, he didn't want to talk, but he didn't want to leave either. He nodded his head, walking forward slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 **

Kurt wasn't too sure he could call what he was eating breakfast. Cereal and toast wasn't something he normally ate, but he figured it would be a bit surprising for Will to have the French cuisine he would normally have. Breakfast was quiet, the only noise that could be heard was Will crunching on his too toasted toast. Kurt didn't know why the noise made him smile as much as he did. It was all very...domestic. He liked it.

"Where's your wife?" Kurt found himself asking, despite the fact that the little voice inside his head was screaming for him to be quiet. If he started talking then it meant he'd sooner or later have to start talking about himself.

"We got into a bit of a disagreement last night. She's probably at her sisters." Will shrugs. Kurt frowned. There was no passion or heartache in his voice. Every Glee practice Will's voice would be full of passion that it sometimes (most of the time) made Kurt feel sick. And Will was talking about his wife now. Someone he was supposed to have nothing but passion for, and he sounded as deflated as a used balloon.

"You don't seem to care." Kurt said, his voice soft. He didn't really know what possessed him to speak. Especially say something like that. It wasn't exactly a nice thing to say.

"I think I'm passed caring." Will sighs. "It's like...we fight all the time. Over stupid things too."

"Isn't she carrying your baby?" Kurt said, he couldn't help but judge. If he was pregnant and his husband was talking like this about him, he'd want someone to judge him. Though, he was thankful that he couldn't get pregnant. Stretch marks...gross.

"Yes, and I feel terrible for thinking it. But she's... she's making my world Hell. She wants me to quit teaching, she wants me to give up the Glee club."

Kurt froze. "But you can't."

"I can't?" Will asked, he was slightly amazed that Kurt had said that.

"No, please. You're... You're the only teacher at that school that cares about it's students." Kurt whispered. What he really wanted to say was that Will was the only teacher that cared about him.

Sensing Kurt's vulnerability, Will reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of Kurt's softly. "I'm not going anywhere." he whispers. Kurt nods slowly, he stares at their hands instead of looking up at him. With a light squeeze, Will pulled his hand away, not missing the wanton expression that crossed Kurt's face as he did. "Now, I've told you about my problems, it's your turn."

With a gulp, Kurt nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 **

Kurt wasn't too sure where to begin. "I...I don't want to stay here." Kurt whispers, he couldn't look at his teacher, he was too busy picking at his hands, his top, his trousers, anything to make him feel busy. "I don't want to end up like every other man sat at home wishing they'd made something of themselves when they were younger. I'm going to be someone. I just needed..."

"Needed what Kurt?" Will whispers encouragingly.

"Money." Kurt sighed. "You don't become a star by dressing in flannel. You have to look the part."

"You...For clothes?"

Kurt looked up at him. "No. Not for clothes." Kurt felt belittled that Will would think that about him. He wouldn't do something as dangerous as what he had been doing just to get the latest sweater. Even if it was Gucci. "For the life it represents. I walk into an audition room looking like a nicely combed Finn, yeah they'd be impressed with the talent, but they wont remember me."

"I understand." Will sighs.

"You do?" Kurt couldn't understand how Will knew what he was feeling.

"When I was your age, I wanted to get out too."

"Why...Why didn't you?" Kurt whispered.

"Terri didn't want to."

Kurt nodded slowly. He couldn't ever imagine staying in a place he hated just to please someone else. His dad understood his reasons for needing to leave, and he promised not to stand in his way. "I couldn't do that. I...Does that make me selfish?"

"No." Will replied a small smile playing on his lips. "It means you've never been in love."

"I want to." Kurt whispered. "It's...Another reason why I need to leave so bad."

"You can have love here, Kurt."

"I'm the only openly gay kid in the school, Hell, in the town. If...If I was to be lucky enough to find a guy who liked me, they wouldn't date me. I'm too out for anyone to be comfortable with, and I'd never push anyone to be out too."

"There's your answer to your question Kurt, you're so very not selfish."

"I know what I'm doing is wrong." Kurt whispers. "And it was never my plan...I just..." Kurt stops talking, lost in his own thoughts.

"You just what, Kurt?" Will presses. He doesn't want Kurt to freeze up now, not when Kurt was finally opening up to him.

"I went to the bar, the one where you found me...And I didn't go looking to earn money, I went looking for something to make me feel...to make me feel better about being myself. I just wanted to dance, and maybe dance with someone else, and not be judged for it. Then a man slipped me fifty if I'd give him a blow job." Kurt whispers, his voice drifting off at the end.

"And you said yes."

Kurt's silence is all the answer Will needed. "I don't want you to do it any more." Kurt wanted to say something to him, he wanted to say it wasn't his decision to make, or for him to mind his own business, but he didn't. He didn't want to do it any more either. He didn't want to feel scared.

"I...Will you help me?" Kurt asks quietly. He'd never really asked for help before. It made him feel weak.

"Of course." Will whispers, he reaches over and takes Kurt's hand squeezing it softly. "I'll do everything in my power to help you."


End file.
